User talk:Moloch/Build:Me/any Cry Of Pain Nuker
I can not find a "generic" CoP build on this site for mesmers, which is a shame. Providing a baseline build to inspire discussion. Moloch 09:01, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :I suspect they were trashed, at least the ones based on Signet of Illusions. Please use a good elite. - 09:03, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :: This IS a good elite for the build in question. It provides more versatility than any other option. It raises ward and fires skills at more than max strength for PvE and enables the use of any spell at spec 16 with no investment. Moloch 09:06, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::But only two of your skills would benefit from it; Auspicious and the Optional. Unless your PvE Ranks aren't maxxed, but policy is to assume that they are. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Before you say that the PvE skills will benefit, they will benefit pathetically. It sucks to have to cast the signet every 3 spells and you only have a 3 attribute split at the moment on your bar which is totally manageable at reasonable spec. Take a good elite or it will be instatrashed. - 09:20, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::If policy is to assume that every PvE skill used is maxed, I will withdraw this build to my user section. HOWEVER: Auspicious Incantation will cast at 16 specification (and that is your energy management.) Any utility spell of a secondary line will cast at 16 specification (this includes stuff like Well of the Profane and Putrid Explosion which is a definite advantage.) Signet of Illusions can be used with a Mimicked skill. Please note that one skill IS optional and ALL optional skills listed reasonably requires another attribute spec. If you are so adamant that the elite in question "sucks", please try and list anything better. Moloch 10:23, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ That is the case, or at least the precedent. Comes under PvX:WELL. Same part about where we assume people have all skills unlocked, access to all classes, all weapons available. I'm sorry you perceived my comments about instatrashing as a threat. I did not say that I would instatrash it, it is merely an observation of what happened to pretty much this exact build in the past on this site. Better elites would include Feast of Corruption, which is what is on one of the currently vetted Cry of Pain builds. Other elites that are generally useful at low spec or going into another line other than illusion could also be considered. - 10:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::A few builds for your perusal showing good elites to use with Cry of Pain: Build:Me/N MoR Nightmare, Build:Me/N Necrosis Fast Caster, Build:N/Me Cry of Corruption and Build:N/Me IV CoP Nuker(Not so good in hard mode). From what I've seen MoR is my favorite for more Cry spammage. The point Chilblains and Deep Freeze both require no attribute investment to be good. Mantra of Recall is ok if you want to dedicate your elite to energy management, but Recovery is better. - 10:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, sorry for being a little antagonistic, I've had a bad day. The problem is that the elite Feast of Corruption generally is simply worse than Cry of Pain, with less DPS, a load more casting time, and smaller AoE. This build, AS IT STANDS, does a lot more damage than the Cry/Corruption vetted build and is far less unwieldy. However I will research other options. (PS Chil actually does a little better with higher Curses (1->2).) Moloch 10:37, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Moloch is correct here, really. You all need to learn to use your own opinions. — Skakid 11:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :My opinion is I don't like builds dependent on Signet of Illusions. This includes to power PvE only skills. It does so happen that votes in the past have been in-line with my opinion, but meh, I don't really vote very often anyway and I doubt I would have voted on this build. - 11:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT)